Many efforts have been made to provide an automotive control means which would either make possible a constant speed or a constant fuel flow to a vehicle motor. For the former, a computer can be connected to the motor which varies the rate of fuel so as to obtain a constant speed. However, to obtain a constant fuel flow, which is particularly desirable for driving long stretches, various devices have been devised to hold the operator's fuel pedal at a chosen setting. These have turned out to be fairly complicated, many of them depending on electrical magnetic elements. For example, in my earlier U.S. Pat. No. 3,820,639, such a throttle holder employed a magnetic element and the assembly had to be installed on both sides of the fire wall of the vehicle. In contrast, the present construction provides a simple mechanical assembly which can be readily installed in the operator's compartment of a vehicle, and easily removed and installed in another vehicle if desired.